


TF2 Trash Writings

by sweaterpal94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nicknames, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, please be patient!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpal94/pseuds/sweaterpal94
Summary: May update this occasionally, and requests are open!! I'm not that good at writing fanfics since this is one of my first, so be patient please (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
Relationships: Demoman (Team Fortress 2)/You, Engineer (Team Fortress 2)/You, Heavy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Miss Pauling/You, Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Spy (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	1. Medic x Reader hcs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one (._.) again, requests are open!

General medic hcs  
-Oh no,, they are too cute for their own good!! (≧∇≦)  
-Honestly still his mad scientists self, but absolutely loves his S/O and would do anything for them.. what a simp  
-Get ready to have his arms over your shoulders 24/7, or not so subtly wrapping an arm tightly around their waist. Pretty protective of you in general, and likes to be by your side a lot in public!! He will usually listen to you though if you tell him to chill out and put his guard down a little.  
-100% will talk your ear off in his lab, whether it be about his medical studies or his past crazy stories. He isn’t used to people actually wanting to hear them and not being dissected on his lab table or running away..  
“Do you have a few minutes to spare, Liebe? I need some help in mein lab!”  
-Loves holding you tightly in bed, no matter how hot it is outside. He actually has some trouble sleeping without you!


	2. Defensive class x Reader- Autumn hcs

**[Demoman]**

_ *Chaotic energy intensifies* _

  * Despite his bad past with the holiday, he really enjoys the spooky vibes and chilling out with his S/O!



  * Definitely watching scary movies cuddled up on the couch together, and may or may not be getting drunk in the process



  * Get ready to dress up as red riding hood to match his werewolf costume, and scaring the other mercs behind corners



  * If he does decide to tell you about his past with merasmus, he might get kinda sad and will end up pulling you close for comfort



  * As the night dies down, expect him to bear hug you, arms wrapping around warmly.



_“I jus’ want ye’ to know I love ye, lass.”_

**[Heavy]**

  * Lends you his coat so many times it’s not even funny,, but is so used to living in Russia he doesn’t even really need one



  * One of the best cooks at the fortress, actually knows some really good russian recipes so get ready to be stuffed the whole season



  * Tells really good spooky russian folklore and myths,, so sitting in his lap as he retells creepy tales he heard as a kid. As they cuddled up to his side and his deep voice rumbling next to them, very good vibe all around :)



  * Just chilling and lazing around, and overall a just a bunch of cuddles and relaxing



_ “No need to be scared, I’m here котенок!” _

**[Engineer]**

  * Is the hot chocolate making god, and also is a really good chef like heavy! Makes all sorts of hot southern food



  * Can and will build you really complex halloween decorations to hang up and scare people with (has also given medic multiple heart attacks lol)



  * Also having fun making costumes in his workshop, like giant mecha suits



  * Will sit down with you and sing some halloween-esque songs with his guitar! Would absolutely adore it if you would join in, but doesn’t mind you just listening either.



  * Also like heavy, will tell you about southern folklore near the fireplace.



_“Bein’ with you makes autumn even better,_ _ sugarcube.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> котенок means kitten in russian :)


	3. Quiet Morning - Sniper x Reader

The sun peaks through the too-small bed at the back of the van, birds lightly chirping in the warm desert breeze. Gangly long arms softly wrap around your waist, Mundy’s head calmly leaning against your shoulder.  
Chest hair pokes your back, the familar scent of gravel and wilderness makes you remember where you are. You blink a few times, squinting to try to read the clock on the messy side table.  
The comfortable bubble of the bed and the snoring man next to you entices you to stay a lot longer, but you know you’re gonna have to get up soon.  
“Mmmhh..” The Australian’s deep rumble cuts through the silence, his grip protectively tightening more over you. His fingertips lightly graze circles across your skin as a sigh escapes his lips.

“..Are ya feelin’ any better, roo?” His tired australian accent was especially lulling, a rumble erupting through his chest and reverberating back to you. His rough hands make you melt at the touch.  
“A bit..” You mutter back, still rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.  
“My head still hurts though..” You mumble back and bury your head deeper into his arms. Hearing what he said, you remember all the events that transpired last night.  
“Well at least you’re not throwin’ up anymore.” He joked, getting a small chuckle out of you.  
Usually he woke up much earlier than this, but today is the one day off from the hellhole you call a job. Saturdays really are the most calm days here on the base, but they always end too soon.

Before you could stand up to start the coffee, he groggily pulls you back down onto the bed.  
“Now where do ya’ think you’re going?” He asks teasingly, a hint of humor in his voice.

In a flash, he swiftly pins you to the bed. He lowers his face right behind your ear, whispering "I don't know what I would do without you.." His stubble tickles you a bit, the sun shining on his face just right. You both stay like that for awhile holding eachother, not yet ready to start the day.  
His eyes are a brown-ish gold, looking deep into yours. He reaches out to push a piece of your hair behind your ear, his crooked smile making his eyes scrunch up softly.

“Oi love ya, koala bear.”

“Love you too mundy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fdfghjiuytfvbn I love this long lanky dude,,


	4. Midnight Thunderstorm - Fem!Spy x Fem!Reader

_ Turn the french smugness up to 100% pls _

While it can be calming to sleep with the rain, insomnia and thunderstorms aren’t a great mix. Your bed and pillows are as uncomfy as a rock, so there's no way you're going to bed anytime soon. 

The floorboards feel like ice as your feet hit the ground, lightly tiptoeing to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The base is dark and black, with only the clouded moon and the occasional clap of lightning lighting the path. Your hands being the only guide, you touch the wall and staircase for help. Reaching down to the large kitchen, your hand brushes across an ominous figure.

You bounce back and screech, hitting your head against the counter! Expecting a slasher to come and stab you like in the horror movies, you shut your eyes closed tightly.

“‘Zou are up rather late, ma ami...” A rather cute spy said, taking a puff out of her cigarette.. You’ve always had a bit of a crush on her, she’s just so mysterious!

She honestly looks as though she hadn't been getting much sleep either, but her mood seems brighter now that she's talking to you!

“Couldn’t sleep..” You mumble back tiredly.

Spy helps you up and takes a few steps closer, making you flush quite a bit. She lifts your chin up slightly and smiles.

“Hmm, would zou like me to help?”

“Uhh.. how?” You ask curiously. She’s never this nice!

“I have my ways, mademoiselle.”

Spy swiftly picks you up, and before you even realise it, takes you up the long staircase to her study, setting you down in her lap.

The room smells of wine and cigar smoke, but is adorned with bookshelves wall to wall and fancy silk sheets covering her armchair.

You couldn’t hide your shock, you were never allowed in here before!

“Zurprised?” She chuckles softly and not-so-subtly wraps her arm around you for support.

“Well, I zink I have the perfect story for the occasion..” She whispers in your ear, earning a shiver from you. It was just cold in here a second ago, why is it getting so hot now?

She begins to tell what you imagine is a tale, but all in french. While you can’t understand a word of it, her voice is as smooth and silky as her expensive clothes are. Your eyelids grow heavy, and right when you're about to fall asleep you feel lips kiss your forehead.

“Je t'aime chéri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ma ami- my friend  
> Mademoiselle- miss  
> I love you darling- Je t'aime chéri
> 
> My bi heart yearns for a french gf,,


	5. Saxton Hale x Reader hcs

_This 7’ giant has stole my heart what the fu-_

  * Such a freaking simp, treats his S/O like royalty



  * Carries you _e v e r y w h e r e,_ and honestly loves the feeling of being needed so he doesn’t mind it. Piggyback rides are a must.



  * Tbh get ready for him to hype himself up a lot, ya know feeding his own ego and self confidence. Most of the time he just wants to impress you though, telling you crazy stories of his past. Despite all that, he will do the exact same for you too! Will talk about all your best qualities and overall adore you.



_“You’re just the finest gem around here darlin’!”_

  * You’re the only one who gets to touch his moustache and pet his chest hair ngl.. _secretly adores it, especially when you comb his blonde hair_



  * Lowkey kinda a sugar daddy?? Like he's rich so he’ll buy you whatever, no questions asked.



  * _Might_ let you wear his hat. _Maybe._



  * Has a nice ass,, that's it. Thats the headcannon.



  * Isn’t all that protective over you, knows that you’re strong and can take care of yourself!



  * That being said, he also wouldn’t hesitate to get into a brawl with someone messing with you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried, oof


	6. Platonic Cuddles - Pyro x Reader

Being a merc on the team for a while, you understand the ins and outs of the base and your coworkers.. Except for the masked pyromaniac.  
You honestly didn’t know the guy behind the mask, but they always intrigued you.  
A tap on the shoulder scares you out of your thoughts, turning around to see the exact same person you were thinking about.

“Oh! Uhh.. What’s up Pyro?”

They give a little wave and grab your hand, walking with you.  
Mumbles came from their mask, but you couldn't really understand what he was saying. Only if Engineer were here to translate..  
Eventually you got to his room. The outsides of the door were burned a bit, which got your heart racing. What if thiis wasn't such a good choice afterall? Maybe you should start running now..  
Before you could excuse yourself, the door opens and they rush you inside.  
The room was lit softly, full of cushions and stuffed animals. The bed was big and fluffy. This was definitely not what you were expecting?

“Pyro.. This is awesome!”

You shuffled around looking everywhere, until pyro sits you down next to him. You look up and see him holding a children’s book.

“Oooh.. You want me to read to you?”

They nodded their head and you started reading softy to them. You couldn’t imagine ever doing this to any merc on the team, but here you are.  
They set their head down on your shoulder, and their gloved hand holds yours. The vibe was nice and warm, and sitting next to them was like sitting next to a campfire. As the pages of the book flick every few minutes, their breathing evens out, and you soon feel your eyelids growing heavy too.  



	7. Cold - Soldier x Reader x Meramus

“Good evening mere mortal, It is I, Merasmus!!”

Does he have to keep doing that stupid introduction every time he sees you? You roll your eyes jokingly as you hear him jog to catch up beside you.

“What do you want Merasmus? I’m taking a walk.” 

“Oh.. Could I join you?” 

“Yeah, be my guest.”

Walking next to him was a bit awkward, him being really frickin' tall of course. The leaves started turning, and the wind picks up making you shiver.  
Merasmus notices it, and hands you his big black cloak.

“Oh, t-thanks!” You mutter out, freezing.

Before you can even notice him, Soldier rocket jumps over to where you guys are.

“HELLO, MERASMUS! Hello, cupcake.” Soldier yells out, except when he gets to your name he says it much softer. 

“Hey, nice to see you dude.” 

You both link arms like you did with Merasmus, and all three of you start walking. Soldier’s hands were surprisingly comfy, and almost as warm as his smile. After chatting for a while, you notice how close you all were.  
Both of them kind of squished you like a sandwich, but the talking and laughter distracted you from how flustered you were. Waves of heat washed over you, no doubt coming from the two men at your sides.  
Merasmus was showing cool tricks he can do with his magic when suddenly you noticed the trail of raccoons following soldier..   
Just as you were about to drop it, two more pop out of his pockets and jacket.

“Soldier.. Why do you have trash pandas hiding in your clothes?”

Finally the other two take notice, and start getting into an argument.

“I thought I told you to get rid of those, Soldier!”

“YOU CAN’T STOP LIEUTENANT BITES AND HIS FRIENDS, MERASMUS!”

“Di-Did you get MORE raccoons?!?! HOW DARE YOU!”

All of a sudden Merasmus pulls out his magic book, and his eyes start glowing. The world around him grows green in rage, but Soldier is unbothered by all this and just pets lieutenant bites cheerfully. Annoyed is an understatement to how you feel right now with these two, but also a bit amused.  
As odd as these guys are, they are the most interesting and exciting people you have ever met.  
Grabbing both of them by the ears, you drag them back to the mansion. You better find some good names for your new raccoon friends..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i really wrote this knowing it’s like 80°outside rn  
> I just want the cold weather :(


	8. Shadows - Ghost!Scout x Reader

Honestly, you don’t even remember how long you’ve been stuck with him. I mean, you could've gotten a cool frightening ghost, or one that at least helps with chores from time to time.. But him? What did you do to deserve this pest??

A huge crash reverberates through the walls from downstairs, and a grumble escapes your lips.  
If he makes one more mess-

“Hey toots!”

Just your luck.

“Ugh.. What do you want now, idiot?” 

“I’m boreddddddd.."

“Then go do ghost things. Like, I dunno, possess a milk carton or something.”

“Nah, dis whole mansion is borin’. I wanna do somethin’ fun.”

He starts to flick at your hair, trying to get on your nerves. 

“Scout, if you don’t leave me alone I will seriously buy holy water to keep you away.”

Before he can respond back, you slam the old door in his face and jog down the dusty staircase giving you a headstart.

While the nice velvet wallpaper is nice and classy, it’s coming down worn from old age. This whole place creeps you out, and you swear at night the paintings eyes track your movements.

“Nice hustle, knucklehead. I’m fasta’ though.”

“Shut it, creep.”

Jeremy gave a grin.

“Eh, it takes one to know one!”

It’s like he purposely tries to be the biggest nuisance everyday..

Finally you reach the huge dusty kitchen, looking into the shelves for food. You really need to clean this place up, since it will be your home for awhile. It’s a surprise you even inherited this place, but a welcome one at that.

Just as you thought he was done, Jeremy leans his elbow on your shoulder, slightly floating still. You try to push him away, but then remember he's a frickin' ghost, so you settle for giving him the scariest look you can muster. 

“Man, I think I had more fun durin’ the exorcism than dis!”

You're most intimidating glare didn't even stop him!

“Yeah, yea- wait, where did you go?”

Jeremy disappeared in thin air, with no sighting of the boston boy. You hear chuckles behind you, and your heart picks up it's pace. Just when you turn around Jeremy boops you on the nose.

“BOO!” he chuckles out.

“AHH-- Oh my god, never do that again!!”

He laughs and holds his stomach like that was the funniest prank ever.

“I really got ya there, ahahaa…”

Annoyed, you open up another cabinet to see.. A small statue..? It was a grey little monument, and looked like something you would find in a museum. Unscrewing the top, you find absolutely nothing inside.

“Hey Jer, you want this?” 

You say, and hear nothing in return. Putting the lid back on, you notice he is gone again, almost as if he was never there.

“C’mon bro this isn’t funny anymore!”

Still no sight of him. With a grumble, you start looking around for the little cretin. 

The bathroom, large living room, all the closets.. Still no Jeremy?

“C-come out dude, I’m sick of your pranks..”

You were starting to get a bit worried. I mean, not because you care about him or anything.. Jeremy was just an annoying little idiot and you didn’t want him to break any furniture.. It’s not like you like him or anything!

Your movements become more erratic as your anxiety heightens, and you head back to the kitchen to get ahold of yourself.  
Finally after a few minutes you take notice of the subtle noises coming from that small statue. 

Cautiously you open it once again, but this time you see a big flash bang of light, and hear a huff.

“Finally.. How long was I in 'dere for?!?”

"You were in their the whole time?.."

Jeremy takes a good look at your face and his annoyed scowl falls. 

“Are you okay?? Oh jeez.”

“Y-yeah.. I just.. I just thought you were really gone! Forever!”

“I..Uh.. Didn’t think you would be that sad about me.” He says awkwardly, not really knowing what to do in a situation like this. Despite that, he takes ahold of your hand and squeezes it comfortingly.

“W-well.. Yeah, I didn’t think I would be that worried about you either..”

He gives you a tight hug, translucent arms wrapping around you, his head in the crook of your neck. It was a bit hard since, well, he doesn’t exactly have a physical body.

“Maybe you aren’t so bad afterall.”

You both stay like that for awhile, basking in the sunlights warmth through the large windows. Jeremy noticed that you were still a bit shook up, so he took you to the living room, and the two of you spent the rest of the afternoon dozing off and watching movies. Eventually you both ended up in eachothers arms, but you didn't mind.


	9. Checkup - Medic x Reader

“Hello, Fräulein!”

Josef snaps his gloves on and gives you a grin as the doors shut behind you.

You were due for a medical checkup for weeks now, avoiding this very moment. You wouldn’t have even come if it wasn’t for Heavy dragging you here.

His lab is a bit messy, filled with various medical utensils lining the countertops. Patches of blood stain the floor, and random body parts in the open fridge made your heart pick up the pace.

“Erm-- Yeah, about this appointment thingie-”

“Nonsense! Come zit.” He points to the exam table. 

“Listen I have places to be ya know..” You trail off, trying to find a good excuse. 

You're eyes widen a bit when he takes a step toward you.

“Hmm.. Jou seem to be a bit scared y/n. I promise I von’t do anyzhing jou don’t vant me to do.” He says sincerely.

It’s odd seeing the same man that took out a whole heavy on the battlefield, by himself, be this nice to you. Speaking of which, you’ve never seen him be this genuine with anyone, period. Usually he’s very loud and.. Berserk to say the least.

What surprised you even more is when you walk up to the exam table and sit down. You half-expected to just run out of here screaming the second you walked in.

“Okay zhank jou. Ve vill start out with something zimple..”

Medic grabs the stethoscope off the instrument table and puts it on your chest. After a few seconds of checking your heartbeat, he writes down something in his notepad. Looking up again, he holds onto your hand and squeezes it sympathetically. 

“See? Zhat vasn't so bad!”

Archimedes lands on his shoulder and coos softly. He gives a smile and turns back to you.

“Okay next-” He stops seems to remember something. His eyes drift up to yours and he opens his mouth.

“Are jou ok Fräulein??”

“I guess so, why do you ask?”

“Vell.. Lately jou haven’t been acting jourself.”

“Ve… He continues, "May nicht know eachother vell, but I notice."

"I don’t know. I guess I have been a bit sad lately, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." You say quietly and sad.

He takes a deep sigh and fixes his glasses upright.

“I know you may zhink i’m inzane or odd.. But I really do care about jou. I hate zeeing jou hurt.”

Joseph reaches over and wraps his arms around you, burying your head into the crook of his neck. He kind of smells like a doctors room, sterile and clean. His hands rub circles into your back comfortingly. You both stay like that for awhile, enjoying eachothers presence. Archimedes jumps onto your head and starts to sleep, enjoying the warmth coming from you both.

“You’re not alone, liebling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short one, but I really want to write a halloween one too :)


	10. Soft Spooks - TF2 x Reader

“It’s about to start!” Jeremy shouts as he grabs a pillow and sits down on the floor, head comfortably resting on the back of the couch.

Tonight is finally horror movie night, and everyone was super pumped. Doing activities with the team outside the job was oddly fun, and they were pretty much a second family to you at this point.

Soon the rest of your teammates pile into the shared living space getting comfy, surprisingly enough space for all of them. A big couch, a few chairs, and a few cushions on the floor. 

Finally getting done with the last of your chores for the day, and being the last person to come, you decide to squeeze in between some of the guys on the couch. You grab a couple blankets and tons of candy, getting ready for the long night ahead of you.

Eating halloween candy and chillin was not a bad way to spend the night!

“Bout time honey bee. Ya comfortable?” Engie whispers next to you in his usual southern drawl.  
You feel the deep vibration of his chest making you blush a bit. He scoots in and puts his arm over your shoulder, sharing a sweet smile with you.

Medic sits on the other side of you, flushed with an adorably giddy expression on his face.

“Ready to be zcared, liebling?'' The german asks teasingly. 

“Oh, please! The mademoiselle is better than that!” Spy says amused, sitting in his very fancy armchair sipping on expensive wine.

“Leetle (Y/N) can handle herself.” Heavy chimes in, his voice deep and rumbly.

“We’ll see!” You chuckle out.

Pyro is on the floor preoccupied with his balloonicorn, excitedly swinging his legs back and forth. Next to him is Scout, arms crossed.

“This is so stupid.. Why we got to watch some cheesy movie anyways? I-it’s prolly for dumb kids or something!” Scout blurts out, obviously in denial and not wanting his very manly ego hurt. Everyone rolled their eyes in response.

“Mmhmm..” You mumble out as the beginning shot starts. 

The movie is interesting enough, but still a cliche slasher flick. 30 minutes in, you turn unfazed to look at your counterparts and see mixed reactions.  
Pyro is clapping happily, pyrovision making the scary scenes lighthearted and fun. At Least someone likes the movie. Scout isn’t even hiding his fear anymore, clutching your leg shackenly. Most of them are looking a bit sleepy already, which you weren’t expecting.

“Uh.. You guys good?” You ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we’re good sheila.”

“Uh-huh.” Engie nods, rubbing his eyes under his goggles softly.

Looking back at the movie, the main protagonist is at the end of the dark hallway peering into the pitchblack stairway. She does the most cliche thing ever and steps down into the basement. ‘Is anyone there..?’ she asks stupidly. The killer appears from the shadows eerily, and she gives a scream.

The guys flinch a bit, but try to not act too scared. 

Finally it’s the final scene where the protagonist finally escapes and everything gets better.. Only it ends on a cliffhanger hinting at a shitty sequel.

“Well that was complete trash-” You cut yourself off when you see the rest of the room.

“Ermm..”

Scout has an even more terrified look on his face, clutching the balloonicorn tightly.. You have a feeling he’s going to be teased a lot for this.

Engie doesn’t even notice it’s over, already fallen asleep with his head on your shoulder. His breaths were calm, arm comfortably tangled around yours.

Demo on the other hand was mumbling out words drunkenly, trying to defend himself from an imaginary killer.

“Ahhghh.. Ya’ come near me I’ll.. I’ll.. ughhhh..” He trails off and passes out on your lap, clutching your other leg.

“C’mon guys..” You say, your voice a bit raspy from being so tired.. You really have to drag all these guys back to their rooms?

You look and see a half-asleep Medic to your other side, arm wormed its way to hold you slightly. 

“I ain’t even gonna try to pick any of you up.” You sigh, accepting your fate and try to get comfortable.

“It is pretty late, ‘roo.” Sniper yawns out, voice deep and gruff due to his tired state.

All of you nestled with the blankets sprawled around the room, pillows under each of your heads. Finally settling down around the boys, you peck Engi’s cheek and Medic’s forehead deep in thought. Oddly enough you have never felt this close with anyone, but it's the best feeling in the world. You feel Medic lightly take your hand in his, a small smile appearing on your face as you felt his supple fingers brush up against yours.

“Jou have nice hands, liebling..” Medic mumbles out tiredly.

You let out a tiny giggle, leaning closer. “You’re adorable when you’re sleepy..”

“V-Vhat? I’m a professional mercenary. Mercs aren’t cute..” He pouts, only making him seem more precious.

You feel Demo stir slightly from the commotion, rubbing circles onto his back to make him calm down.

“Whatever you say, doc.”

Medic shifts a bit, and you snuggle closer.

“I zhink it’s best we get zome rest now.” He spoke softly, just enough for you to hear.

“Agreed.” You mumble, already drifting to sleep. You close your eyes with a warm smile on your face.

“I love you guys.”


	11. Fluffy - Catboy!Engineer x Reader

“Hey honey bee, ya’ think you could help me out with this?” Engie asks in his sweet southern voice, popping his head through the door.

You couldn’t see his eyes through his thick goggles, but you could still see the sincerity and care he held. Engie had on his usual denim overalls, and that damn bright yellow hardhat he would always wear for some reason.. Flushed, you take his outstretched hand and start walking down the long hallway.

“So..What do you need help with Dell?” You ask curiously.

“Ahh.. Just some tinkerin’ with the ol’ hand here.” He says, scratching at his soft stubble with his robot hand.

His boots and your shoes tap loudly against the floor as you finally reach the workshops doors. Inside is a bunch of tools and machines taken apart, papers and blueprints randomly scattered across the floor. Bolts and mechanical parts cover his sturdy desk, and some motivational posters line the walls. You should really offer to clean this place up sometime..

Engie brings you over to the wooden bench, sitting rather close together to fit. You can practically feel his heart pick up the pace sitting so close to you. His muscles under his fluff tense a bit as he gives a smile. He takes off his glove and shows you his Gunslinger, clenching the fingers a bit to demonstrate.

“See, the metal joints ain’t workin’ like they should. Thought you might be a bit better with the smaller parts than me.” He chuckles and hands you a screwdriver.

You hold his hand in yours and get to work, tightening the bolts as softly as you can trying not to hurt him. Can he even feel anything with his hand?

“It's alright darlin, you're doin’ just fine.” He says reassuringly, giving you one of his heartwarming smiles.  
He puts his other arm up, reaching towards your shoulder to rest his arm on it when his head brushes up against yours. They both collide just enough to where his helmet falls off!

“OH DAGNABBIT-” He yells out in a panic, dropping to the floor to hurriedly pick it back up.

Before he can though, you notice a pair of furry cat ears right on top of his head. Everything's adding up now! The small claws, the way he always had his hat on..

He moves to cover them with his hands, but before he can you start petting them.

“I.. Ya weren’t supposed to- mhmm.” He starts to say but stops mid sentence, flushed.

His ears twitch and he gets visibly less tense, his head unconsciously moves toward you. As you pull away, you can’t help but giggle at his awestruck expression and give him another headpat.

“Well, you never told me about these lil things..” You chuckle out.

“Ah.. Yeah, never really told anyone before.” He mumbles out, scratching the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

“They’re cute!” You reply, getting up and offering him your hand. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Engie takes your hand and flushes at the contact. Before he can say something the doors burst open, Soldier loudly announcing himself as always.

“HEAVY SAYS DINNER IS RE-” uh.” He says, stopping awkwardly, his 3 brain cells trying to make sense of the situation.

“ENGINEER, YOU SEEM HAVE GROWN RACCOON EARS.”

Engie facepalms in response, getting ready to make up an excuse before Soldier leaves to tell someone else.

“Can you keep a secret, son? I promise these are fake but I don’t exactly want ya mentionin’ it to the others.”

Solly stands there for a minute with a neutral expression, then grins and gives a curt nod before practically skipping out the doors again. 

“I have a feeling tha’ ain't gonna last for long.”

You both finish working on his hand and make sure his helmet is on tight before walking to the kitchen area. His eyes shift downward and start to look gloomy again, so you take his hand and squeeze it once more.

“Everythings gonna be okay.”

Eyes are on the both of you when you walk in, no one really touching their meals. The air is stiff and uncomfortable, filled with tension. You both give each other a look knowing what's coming next.

“Herr Engineer, have you grown another set of ears?..” Medic asks curiously, itching to experiment on them.

“Why would we believe anything Soldier says? The mad man probably believes we live on the moon too!” Spy exclaims tiredly, already sick of this.

“WE DON’T?” Soldiers eyes widen and his mouth drops to the floor.

“I thought I told you to keep it a secret, Solly!” Engie says shocked, getting back to the problem at hand.

“And I told everyone else to keep it a secret!” An innocent smile appears on Solly's face.

Engie clenches his hands and furrows his eyebrows, standing up. 

“Y'ALL KEEP ON GETTIN’ INTO BUSINESS THAT AIN’T YOURS!” he shouts angrily, red as a tomato. He turns away and stomps out, and surprisingly you see a.. Cat tail? How have you not noticed that before??

“He’s right. If he wanted you guys to know about this, he would have came to you first.”

And with that, you’re on your way to find him. You first come to the most obvious place, the one he spends the most time in. Not finding him in his unorganized workshop, you move to the garage, and to even his room.. No sign of the engineer anywhere.

Finally you glance out the window and see a man in the distance sitting on the wide open field. So that’s where he went to vent..

You grab your fuzzy jacket and thick warm boots as you step outside, taking a deep breath. 

“You ok Dell?” Using his real name got his attention, and he peeks at you. He sets his head back into his arms and gives a hum. You sit down next to him and wrap your arms around his shoulder comfortingly. He makes eye contact with you for a second before he shifts a bit closer.

“Iah just want ya to know darlin’.. Well..” He pauses trying to get his words out “I love ya, but I can understand if you don’t like me back.” He gives you a sad look, trying to smile a bit.

Your mouth goes into an ‘o’ shape and yours eyes widen before you comprehend it all, then you quickly pull him into a warm hug. His tail shoots up and he tenses before wrapping his around yours too.

"I love you Dell. Nothings going to change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based this off of the cool catboy tf2 stuff ive seen on my tl. Might make another one like this not sure :)


	12. Worried - Heavy x Reader

“You ready, korotyshka?” Misha says with a soft look on his face, very different from his usually stoic nature. A soft bright towel lays on his shoulder, making your eyebrows raise.

“What's that for?”

“Don’t you remember?”

“Uhh.. Oh!” You put two and two together after a few seconds. 

You and Misha have been doing nice little favors for each other for a while now, whether it be cleaning each other's weapons after battle, or baking foods from both of your homelands. You are both honestly new to this whole relationship thing, and are still finding ways to show your love and appreciation. He especially has been wanting to try out a massage on you. It was also a perfect time for it too, right after having a hearty meal with the team and on a friday.

“Don’t get too carried away, love birds!” Scout pops up from around the corner, bonk in hand. He wiggles his eyebrows accusingly, as if he always tries his best to be annoying all the frickin time. You roll your eyes and give out a huff, tensing a bit.

Before you both can start bickering like always, Misha picks you up lightly, and turns away without sparing a glance back.

“You didn’t have to do that, ya know.” You reply, looking up at his rugged face. Loud steps walk through the hallway to your room.

“Nyet. Zvezda moya is not going to be stressed tonight.” Misha says, giving a knowing look your way. He almost always gives you russian nicknames, which leaves you flustered and a bit confused to say the least.

“Yeah.. What do those names mean anyways?” You ask for the hundredth time, never getting a clear answer back.

“It..” He trails off, looking into your eyes. He opens his mouth a few times not knowing what to say.

Misha walks into the room and turns fully toward you, his callused hands cupping your face, thumbs brushing over your cheekbones as he looks deep into your eyes.

“Heavy knows you haven’t been your best lately.. And Heavy wants you to know he’s here for you no matter what.” He continues, “Heavy love you more than you know.” 

“Misha.. You really mean that?” You whisper back flustered.

“You deserve the world, котенок.” He nods, his lips brushing against your ear as they move.

You nod your head, having to look up to see his face fully.

You sit down comfortably on Misha’s lap, getting situated before he tenderly starts kissing your fingertips, hands and inner wrist whilst you sit comfortably in his lap. You feel your eyes widen at the unexpected but welcoming contact, face flushing up. You’re not used to such contact, but Heavy’s soft touches and patience has made you see a different side to relationships and trust. His hands then sift through your hair softly, parting to make room on your back. His fingers drag over your supple back, squeezing lightly around your shoulders in such a way that makes your eyes droop. 

“What are you doing now?” You sigh out peacefully. 

“Mm.. you’ll see leetle cub.” he smiles and continues, “I used to do this style with my sisters back home.” He slowly starts overlapping certain sections into a braid style.

His hands move to the back of your neck, and soon his thick fingers are running through your scalp, massaging your head. He hums a familiar tune, and your eyes flutter shut, a wave of serenity washing over you. Misha moves the ends of your hair, grabbing the hairbrush and combing through the soft locks.   
Your arms grow heavy and your back leans into him more, his movements intentionally caring. Heavy never considered he would be able to find genuine love and acceptance from somebody, let alone be able to express any kind of love ever again. He has seen many gruesome things in his past, but the fact that the world he knew as cold and cruel could make someone as compassionate as you gave him hope.

He pushes at the sensitive parts of your back, making you squeak a bit, and getting a chuckle out of him. “Ketenok is cute.” He says adoringly, nuzzling his face into your neck laughing.

After it's all over, he pulls his hands away and hugs you from behind softly.

“Did leetle Dorogaya like that?” A low rumble of content came from Heavy. You don't even sense it, being half asleep and so comfortable and warm. He gives a smile as you turn to face him.

“Ok, now it's your turn big guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to write more of this dood,, he's one of my favorite mercs ngl. Kinda late because i've been playing tf2 and busy with school :(
> 
> korotyshka - shorty  
> Zvezda moya - my star  
> Dorogaya - sweetheart


	13. Milk n Whiskey - Demoman x Reader

The bell at the top of the large door rings for the 100th time that night, echoing throughout the bar and soon becoming enveloped in the chatter from the tables. You’re sitting on one of the fancier stools when you sense someone sit down next to you. The actual bar is pretty empty compared to the rest of the building, crowded with people in tables and booths sipping on whiskey. Your thought process comes to a halt when the bartender clears his throat, looking at you expectedly.

“Can I get some chocolate milk?” You ask, surprising the person next to you and the barkeep. The man gives out a chuckle and starts the order.

“Aye, jus’ a pint of whiskey for now.” He says in a.. Scottish accent? “Actually, their drink is on me too.” He says with a wink.

Turning around, you finally get a good look at him. He’s rather tall, with a nice trimmed beard and an eyepatch on his left side. He’s in a bright red kilt and cozy sweater, with some defined muscles and a soft midsection. He has a few gruesome scars, but his smile is enough to light up the whole room. He looks your way again, soft lips parting slightly.

“So.. Milk, aye?” He asks teasingly, teeth glinting from the lights. “Never seen ye in this bar either.” 

“Didn’t think you would notice.. Are you casual here?” 

“Ye could say that.” He looks forlorn,, looking down dejectedly into his drink. Noticing the drop in mood, you scramble together another topic to change the subject.

“So what's your name mystery man?” He looked so pretty with a smile, you couldn't bear to see anything else.

“Ah.. Tavish, but everyone calls me demo, Mainly cos’ of my job. Ye?” 

Before you can respond though, the bartender heads back with your drinks. The milk is in a tall clear glass with a red and white swirly straw, while the other is a expensive large beer.

“Thanks.. You certainly don’t _lactose_ any manners, sir.” You snicker out, causing the scot next to you to spit out his drink. His laugh bellows out in a charming way, his soft thick middle jiggling gingerly.

“Ye really raised the _bar_ for me, sweets.” Raising your eyebrow at the nickname, you continue on with a smirk.

“I sure did , pirate lad.” You wink, making him burst into giggles again.

“Oooh, aye see how it is!” He laughs out, “Well I don’t think i've seen anyone as _booty_ ful as you.”

“Pfff.. That was so lame, matey.”

“Not as lame as your puns!”

“You wish you have jokes half as good as mine, non-milk drinker.”

“Whatever you say, shortie.”

You fluster at the name once more. 

“W-wha- Who are you calling short?!” You say, your face scrunching up in a way that tavish finds absolutely adorable.

“You should see the look on your face!” He cackles.

“Okay _tall person_ , how's the weather from all the way up there?”

“I should be the one asking you that. He snorts, flicking your forehead.

Before you can respond back with yet another quick-witted response, you feel a presence behind you. A dark chuckle comes out of nowhere.

“What’s a beautiful person like yourself doing here?”

Tav turns and meets the creep’s eye behind you, glaring and stiff. 

“You should come with me instead, I know how to show a babe a good time--”

Before you can punch the creep yourself, the lovely lad next to you takes care of it.

“Now what do ya think you're doing?!” He growls with a scowl, “I recommend ye leave now, otherwise things’ll be _blown_ out of proportion.”

You have to bite back the smirk after hearing that one, but you feel surprisingly better now. The bastard slowly backs away, stuttering an apology. Demo finally puts his fists down and looks into your eyes again.

“Ye’ okay?”

“Yeah Tav. Thank you, but I could have taken care of it myself y’know.” He flushes up at the nickname. Honestly he never really hears his actual name heard except by his mother, so he visibly melts.

“It would be wrong for me to just sit here und let ye take that.”

“Pfft..Well I’m glad you were here then.”

You both share a couple drinks, laughing it off with your new friend. As the time ticked by, slowly but surely people started to leave. Before you even realised it the bar was at closing time.

The breeze is cool and the stars pop out back at you. Tavish puts his arms on his sides and gives you a sweet look.

“Ye want me to walk ye home? Tis’ pretty late.”

“Nah, It’s a short walk from here."

“Actually I was wondering’,, if I could get yer number?” Tav scratches the back of his neck, looking nervous as ever. 

“Sorry, I underst-” You cut off his worrisome rant.

“Aww, that’s all you were worried about?” You pout, writing down your number on an extra sticky pad.

As you hand him the paper his face flushes up more at the finger contact. He nods, sweating profusely.

“Let’s meet up again sometime!”

He smiled and watched you walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you’ll hear it from a bunch of people but at least from me, I want to wish you all a Happy New Year. I’m happy you exist. Here’s to 2021 !! :)


End file.
